I Missed You Like Crazy
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: A little oneshot with speculation on pre Wemma wedding Klaine. Yes, the car scene.


"Really, Blaine? No bowtie?"

Blaine just chuckled lightly at his drawer of various neck accessories as he selected a slim, black tie. His bowties had been pushed to the back a few months ago. He went to the mirror above his dresser, looping the necktie about his neck and pressing his collar down firmly.

Kurt came over next to Blaine, tilting his head slightly as he adjusted his own sleek bowtie. He ran the edge of his thumb along the silver chain detailing. It was a bit different from his usual bowties, but he figured he could afford to experiment this evening. "Good?" he asked Blaine, facing him.

Blaine "Just a little more…" he brought his hands to Kurt's neck, twisting the bowtie ever so slightly. "Perfect," he said.

Kurt's hands involuntarily went to Blaine's neck tie, smoothing it down and adjusting the lapels on his tuxedo. His fingertips lingered a little longer than necessary and Kurt looked away saying "Sorry" as he realized what they were doing.

"It's alright, Kurt." Blaine smiled. "Gotta look my best. I don't know what I'd do without you." Blaine fetched his tuxedo jacket from his closet.

Kurt nodded and gave his own smile. No teeth, just the slight upturn of the corners of his mouth that used to be so utterly kissable to Blaine. Used to be.

Blaine glanced at his clock on his nightstand. "Whoa, we better get going, Kurt. Shall we, Mr. Hummel?" He offered his arm to Kurt as the perfect gentleman.

Kurt laughed. "Wow, you're really taking this whole 'be-my-date-to-the-wedding' thing seriously. I just wanted to go with someone. Have someone to talk to."

When Kurt took Blaine's arm Blaine said, "Hey, wedding dates are a big deal," and nodded knowingly.

"You're such a dork," Kurt said, laughing as Blaine led him downstairs and to his car.

"The dorkiest dork." Blaine stuck out his tongue playfully.

The ride to the church was mostly quiet. The radio was on faintly in the background as Blaine kept his eyes on the road. He stole a few glances at Kurt periodically, who was sitting with his hands folded and looking out the window.

When "Teenage Dream" came on, Blaine started to tear up a bit but held it together as he drove. He heard the song being turned up louder and looked at Kurt surprised, biting his lip.

Kurt just smiled and said, "I'll have to agree with you on this song of hers, Katy Perry rocks. And it's the first song my best friend ever sang to me, so that's a plus too."

At that remark, Blaine smiled even wider, his tears disappearing as the lyrics and happiness overcame him. He began humming along quietly.

"_…so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._"

Once again, Kurt surprised Blaine during this car ride. Kurt was singing passionately rocking back and forth in his seat, giving Blaine a look that said 'you know you want to.'

At the chorus Kurt leaned toward Blaine, prompting him. Blaine simply couldn't resist.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on I can't sleep lets run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back…_" By the time the last verse ended, they had arrived at the church, belting out the last lines, laughing and smiling with each other.

They sat there in silence for a moment, letting the music live inside their souls for a while.

"I missed doing that," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "Me too." A pause. "Listen, Kurt - "

Kurt turned toward Blaine suddenly, words cascading out of his mouth. "Blaine, I've missed you like crazy."

Blaine's lower lip trembled and replied, "I've missed you too, Kurt. So much."

Kurt began to cry now, tears leaking from the sides of his sapphire eyes. Blaine reached over hesitantly, his thumb hovering over his cheek asking if it was okay. When Kurt nodded, Blaine slowly brushed his tear away.

They were leaning over the gear shift of the car now, becoming closer with each passing moment. Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt, God did he want to, but he knew he didn't deserve it. Kurt didn't owe him anything anymore. Blaine screwed up, so why was Kurt moving closer to him now, even after Blaine had stopped? The radio was still on, this time playing an old favorite of both of theirs.

_At last, my love has come along_….

Blaine's hand moved to curl around the side of Kurt's face, resting his index finger above his ear, rubbing his thumb faintly over his cheek.

Kurt took initiative here and pressed his lips to Blaine's delicately. He withdrew slowly, looking at Blaine.

"I - um - what - ?" Blaine stammered.

Kurt quieted Blaine by kissing him again, harder, and pushing him back over the armrest and into the back seat of the car. Kurt climbed back after him, clutching Blaine's tie and kissing him yet again.

Blaine lightly pressed his fingers to Kurt's chest as he was leaning against the side window, preventing him from kissing him again. "Kurt - I…I love you. So much. But are you sure -?"

Kurt gave a faint smile, tears spilling down his soft, perfect cheeks. "I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine had to blink back his own tears, biting his lower lip when Kurt continued: "I never stopped." Kurt's voice on his last word broke.

They surged toward each other, lips meeting. They could feel the buzz from each other lingering on their lips as they continued to meet. Blaine knew he wasn't forgiven by any means. He had hurt Kurt in unspeakable ways. But to know that he never stopped loving Blaine, it was too much for Blaine to process in this moment. He just knew that he was currently kissing the boy - no, man - that he loved more than anything in this world. And knowing that he likewise wanted Blaine back…that was the most amazing feeling ever.

Kurt's hand was clinging to Blaine's tie dragging him by the neck closer until Blaine was on top of him. Their lips fit together as they had all those months ago, hungry for each other as they had missed the taste. It wasn't frantic, but extremely tender and passionate. When Kurt ran his tongue like a feather over Blaine's bottom lip Blaine's buzz increased tenfold, and he placed his hands on Kurt's waist.

So engrossed in their ecstasy, they did not hear the rather impatient tapping on the passenger window. It turned into a full on hitting the window when they broke apart to see Mercedes looking quite irritated.

Kurt opened the door and Mercedes chastised them. "The wedding is starting in ten minutes, you love birds. Do you think you can keep your mouths off of each other for that long?" And she stormed away, but Blaine and Kurt saw the noticeable smile on her face as she went.

Blaine and Kurt still sat in the back seat, looking at each other. They broke into laughing at just how ridiculous they both looked. Both of their shirts were untucked, tie and bowtie crooked, lips chapped, and hair impeccably tousled. They made each other look like that, yet both weren't complaining in the least.

Blaine helped Kurt out of the car, then used the side view mirror to attempt to flatten down his curls that had escaped from the hold of his hair gel.

Kurt was attempting to smooth down his wrinkled jacket. "Well?" He asked Blaine, presenting himself.

Blaine finished re-tucking his necktie and simply said to Kurt, "Perfect."


End file.
